Not Quite Famous
Not Quite Famous is an episode of Total Drama Singers Sypnosis The two teams participate in a talent show and the rivalry between two campers grows rapidly after a shocking event. After a few strong acts from one team and a few disasters from the other, all seems lost for them until out of the blue one camper unexpectedly pulls out some amazing talent, and gives his team the win. Plot The episode starts off with Eminem waking up in the morning, and Camila explains about running out of fake skin tanner. Eminem responds that the suntanning might cause freckles. Elton's voice blares out of the speakers asking if the campers had gotten enough sleep and asks that they show what they are made of during the next challenge. The scene then goes to the two teams sitting on wooden bleachers in front of the stage. Troye Sivan goes first. He does the handstand and burps alot of times until he pukes all over the entire stage and onto Kygo, The Weeknd, Kristian Kostov and Jordan Fisher. Camila goes next, her talent is Grumpy Turtle Dodging (or Turtle Puck Shots in the UK version). Camila dodges the Turtles until a Grumpy turtle bites her ovaries, making Camila scream so loud. Iggy Azalea is next. Iggy reads Alessia Cara's diary which makes Danny and Zedd upset. Robin Bengtsson goes next, his talent is playing guitar, he does it so well until he breaks a guitar string, which makes him upset. Luis Fonsi goes next, his talent is playing violin, he does it amazing. Kristian goes next, he does yo-yo tricks, he does it so well at first until he gets himself tangled in a yo-yo string. Meanwhile, Alessia Cara is chasing Iggy Azalea, but Isaiah sees them and doesn't mind them fighting. Meanwhile on the stage, It's Charlie Puth's turn, he does beatboxing. Everyone consider Charlie Puth's beatbox "Amazing." Eminem goes next, he does the best at breakdancing, as Luis Fonsi says. Daddy Yankee goes next and does Hip Hop Dancing. Alessia Cara then runs and tells Zedd that she got revenge on Iggy Azalea by locking her in the bathroom. Rita Ora goes next and does the ribbon dance, she does it so well until her legs get tangled in the ribbon. Danny Saucedo goes next, his talent is riding on a horse, he rides the horse so fast. J Balvin and Maluma are next, they're doing gymnastics. Zedd considers them "Awesome." (work in progress) List of Talents *Kristian Kostov - Yo-Yo tricks *Troye Sivan - Handstand;However, Troye Sivan ends up puking all over the stage and onto Kygo, The Weeknd, Kristian Kostov and Jordan Fisher *Luis Fonsi - Playing Violin *The Weeknd - The Dance of the Rattlesnake *Lil Wayne - Duck Hunting (Based on the Duck Hunt game for NES) *Camila Cabello - Turtle Puck Shots *Eminem - Breakdancing *Rita Ora - The Ribbon Dance *Alessia Cara - Bicycle Tricks *Daddy Yankee - Hip Hop Dance *Stereo Mike - Karate *Robin Bengtsson - Playing Guitar *Danny Saucedo - Horse riding *Jordan Fisher - Skateboard Tricks *Iggy Azalea - Reading Alessia Cara's diary *Zedd - Remixing a song *Calvin Harris - Showing what a Dj fail is *J Balvin and Maluma - Gymnastics *Shawn Mendes - Playing Electric Guitar *Justin Bieber - Headspinning *Isaiah Firebrace - Playing Clarinet *Jonas Blue - Dj skills *Kygo - Piano skills *Stromae - Dancing with Rubix (Son from papaoutai) to show the dance of papaoutai *Avicii - Singing a song about the nations of the world (based on Yakko Warner from Animaniacs) *Ellie Goulding - Singing all the words in English Language (also based on Yakko Warner from Animaniacs) *Ariana Grande - Ballet *Bruno Mars - Moonwalk *Alesso - Baby Got Back dance *Rihanna - Fire Tricks Category:Total Drama Singers episodes Category:Spin-Off Episodes Category:Episodes